fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Tattered Spire
The Tattered Spire was a massive tower created near the end of the Old Kingdom. Its purpose was to channel all the Will energy in the world to grant the master of the tower a single, limitless wish. In the Old Kingdom When the tower was first activated by the last Archon of the Old Kingdom (not to be confused with the first Archon, William Black), there was a bright flurry of light, followed by a large explosion that utterly destroyed the Old Kingdom, and began a dark age in Albion's history. Some people believe that this was the first wish - an end to a corrupt kingdom, destroying it so that a new, pure kingdom could one day take its place. This explosion also destroyed the majority of the Spire, rendering it unusable. The only surviving portions were underwater, concealed from sight. This is why it could not be seen from shore in Fable or Fable: The Lost Chapters. Fable II By the events of Fable II, the Spire has been forgotten by the people of Albion, with only a few history books mentioning it. Lucien Fairfax has been consumed with grief and insanity over the loss of of his wife and daughter. He begins research on the Old Kingdom in order to resurrect his family, transcend death and create a new world free of chaos. During this research, he collaborates with the Hero of Will, Garth to reconstruct the Spire. A warship finds the tattered remains of the Spire underneath the surface of the ocean, and forced labour is used to reconstruct it with a strange black material. To maintain order among the slaves, brutal thugs who defeat the Crucible were recruited as Spire Guards, and to maintain obedience among the Spire Guards, Spire Collars were fitted to their necks, with which the guards were shocked into order. The player, however, loses almost all the experience she/he has when the collar is activated. Lucien discovers that he cannot operate the Spire without three specific heroes: one of strength, one of will and one of skill. At the same time, Lucien creates experimental soldiers by inserting small shards of the Spire into their bodies. These soldiers are powerful and ruthless, with strong will abilities. They serve as commanders for his army. These experiments disgusted Garth, and he returns to Brightwood Tower before Lucien can imprison him. Lucien commands his soldiers to scour the land for his three heroes. It takes the next twenty years for Lucien to capture the three needed heroes, but finally manages it when they are meeting on top of Hero Hill. By this time, the Spire is complete. They are brought to the Spire, and placed in the central chamber. Immediately before Lucien can make his wish, the Hero of Bowerstone arrives at the Spire and uses a music box to strip Lucien of his new powers. The music box strips him of each individual's power with blue, red and yellow light streams. As soon as the hero finishes stripping him of his first of three powers, Lucien begs for his life. When all his powers are stripped from him, the hero has the choice to kill him or keep listening to his ramblings. If you choose to shoot him, he will fall down the chasm of the spire. If you listen to his ramblings, Reaver will shoot him and say, "Oh, I thought he'd never shut up." Note: if you listen to him or kill him, you get neither good nor bad points, this is strictly a choice thing. The Spire's energy is instead used for the Hero's wish: be it Sacrifice, Love or Wealth. If you chose to bring your family back, Garth will commend you. Sacrifice, Hammer commends. And for wealth, Reaver commends obviously. After the choice has been made, each of the heroes will choose where they wish to be teleported. Hammer chooses the north to be with the warrior monks there, Garth goes to his homeland of Samarkand and Reaver goes with hum for the "uninhibited people". Reaver also states he will return to the Shadow Court in Oakvale to finish his business with them. After which Theresa ejects everyone from the spire. If you chose sacrifice, the people will love you and admire you. If you chose love, you will get a letter from your sister and your dog plus your family(ies) if you had any from when Lucien killed each of these. The people will not love you as more than they have previously. If you choose wealth, you will receive 1,000,000 gold and the people will hate you. See the Future The Spire makes a return appearance at the end of the See the Future DLC. After completing the first two quests from the items Murgo sells you, he will freely give you a model of the Spire, an artifact provided by Theresa to return you to the Spire. Once used, it will teleport you to the Spire. She will greet you, and explain that the Spire had a gift for her as well: it gave her the ability to see all possible futures, and discern pivotal moments in time that cannot be altered. She will then give you a vision of the future, with the hero becoming the king or queen of all Albion. She will tell you about your child, who will eventually control the fate of both Albion and Aurora, but she refuses to tell you any more. Afterwards, you are transported back to the mainland, at which point you'll receive Royal Robes and a Royal Crown. Fable III The Spire is unreachable in Fable III, but it does make an appearance again. It is visible off in the distance when at Driftwood, from the path to Bowerstone Old Quarter in Bowerstone Market, and Millfields near the road to Bowerstone Market. The Spire has lost much of its former height since the defeat of Lucien, rendering it incomplete once more, but most of the structure still remains. It seems that Theresa made the Spire her permanent home, as she introduces herself as Theresa, Seer of the Spire. Trivia *During your time in the Spire, it visibly increases in height. Villagers will often gossip about the Spire. *The Spire is not the only construction of Will in Albion, as other Archons ordered other constructions such as the wall that protected the Old Kingdom from evil beings and hostile creatures and the Snowspire Oracle, a monument designed to record the present and past of the Kingdom of Albion. *The Tattered Spire may be based off of The Dark Tower from famed fiction writer Stephen King's Dark Tower series. In the seven-book series, The Dark Tower is a towering spire built long ago by sorcerers as a nexus of all universes. However, in the saga the tower is crumbling almost to the point of collapse. It is up to Roland Deschain, the last remaining of a long line of gunslingers (a noble-born cross between storybook knights-in-shining-armor and Wild West era lawmen) to find out what is causing the decay and reverse it before all worlds as we know collapse into eternal nothingness. This theory is also supported by villager responses "Well-met, Gunslinger" and "It's the last Gunslinger!" to the character title "Gunslinger" in game. *In Fable II, it is implied that Shards and Great Shards are actually Will-infused pieces of the Spire itself. *In Fable III, if the Hero of Brightwall is fully evil, and he accesses the demon door in Aurora, once you near the chest at the end of the path leading to the balcony, in the distance you can see several Spires. *While the Spire is supposed to have been built and used during the Old Kingdom, it is never mentioned in the first Fable. *In Fable III, in the ''Understone'' DLC, it is revealed that sometime during or after the events of Fable II, Lucien's reconstruction of the Spire prompted wealthy, eccentric inventor Montague Humes to secretly build the town of Understone beneath Bowerstone to protect its occupants from the Spire's mysterious power. Gallery Spire Old Kingdom.jpg|The Tattered Spire during the Old Kingdom Spire Soldiers.jpg|Spire Soldiers Category:Locations Category:Fable II Locations